


Cool Guy Syndrome™

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: unique POVs [8]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Parent Kraglin Obfonteri, Parent Yondu Udonta, Parenthood, Peter Quill Has ADHD, Peter is a Little Shit, it's nearly word for word, my mom yelled at me this morning so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Peter has ADHD.Kraglin and Yondu have a solution.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta
Series: unique POVs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Cool Guy Syndrome™

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story.
> 
> My mom yelled at me for blasting Marvins Room at 10AM in the morning.
> 
> Yes, I have ADHD.

Peter wakes up early sometimes.

He was 18. But he still lived with his parents.

On Earth, that was lame, but he wasn’t there.

So he decides to stir up trouble because he’s “bored” and Yondu had told him to find ways to entertain himself. Peter leaves his room and heads to the common area.

The other Ravagers are in their rooms. It’s a day off. And they avoided each other.

Peter took control of the P.A. system and had the best idea ever.

He blasted a song he had found. 

Some sad song about some guy who was drunk and calling his ex-girlfriend.

It was really depressing, but Peter thought it was fucking hilarious.

The song had a sick bass already, but he decided to boost the bass.

Then, as the guy got to the second verse, he heard a door slam open and–

**_“OI!_ ** **_DRINK YOUR MEDS NOW!_ ** **_PETER!”_ **

Kraglin.

Of course, his mother was the one to wake up first and he tell him to stop.

See, when he was a kid, Peter was diagnosed with ADHD and he had to take meds.

That was one of the things his new parents didn’t understand.

“What the hell is Ay-Dee-Ache-Dee? You got a brain disease?”

“Kind of...I call it ‘Cool Guy Syndrome’...” 

“Great. We picked ‘em up defective! Damaged cargo. With a Terran disease. We need to make sure you get yer damn shots, son!”

So Kraglin paid whatever amount of units for  sertraline hydrochloride.

“Yer makin’ our kid an addict, Yondu.”

“Anything to get him to stay put!”

“The kid's gonna to drive us all crazy.”

Kraglin was in charge of him while Yondu was asleep.

One of his duties was to administer Peter his meds because Yondu knew that even though he’s “grown” – the boy was too irresponsible to remember to take his meds on time. Or at all. So he has to cut them up like he’s his mother. Because he is.

“Yer dad just came from workin’ last night! Now take yer meds. If you have to take these forever for you to be okay, then so be it!”

“And lower that! The beat is vibratin’ through the wall of our room!”

Kraglin jabbed a finger at him. Peter sighed.

“You need to take these so you can be a Captain one day and follow yer dreams or whatever. Now be a good boy and keep drinking them!”

Peter drank them with his half iced-tea and half-lemonade.

Kraglin rolled his eyes.

Better than when he would dry swallow his pills.

He would nearly have a heart attack at the thought of his son choking to death.

God, what did he do to deserve to become a mother?

Peter still blasted his music. 

But a little less loud.

Peter was the combined type and whatever that meant didn’t matter to Yondu and Kraglin because they just know he’s a combined type of annoyance.

“Kraggles, Kraglin, Mom, Momma, I’m booooooooooredddddd.”

“Boy, you have music.”

“It’s the same 25 songs over and over.”

“But ya never get bored of them.”

“Well, I’m bored and want to do something!”

So Kraglin pays for some giant video game.

Pac-Man and Galaga.

“Why’s he look like that?”

“He eats dots and the ghosts want to eat him.”

“Oh, like how we’ll eatcha if ya don’t keep quiet!” Yondu yelled through the doorway.

Kraglin played a few rounds of Galaga with him, then he ruffled his hair and had to leave. Peter spent a lot of time with the game because his mom gave it to him.

He even had written on the side of the console: “For Petey, Love Kraggles.”

“I’m turning soft,” he would mutter as he gave the kid a kiss on the cheek.

Sometimes, he would get Yondu to play and he was surprisingly really good.

Later on, Peter would be up and at ‘em again, following Kraglin around like a lost little duck, as he had done for a decade now. 

The other Ravagers would giggle as Peter would imitate his stance and pose like him from behind. Like a little Kraglin. They thought the kid did a good impression.

_ “Don’t you swear at me,  _ **_you little shit!_ ** _ Don’t you  _ **_ever_ ** _ raise your voice at me!  _ **_I am yer mother!_ ** _ Do you understand?” _

He would yell like it was some monologue, forcing the accent.

The men thought the boy was a crack-up.

**“LISTEN TO ME, BOY! If you don’t give me and yer mother some damn respect, then I’ll let them EAT YA! DAMN IT!”**

His Yondu impression made them all lose it.

“I don’t sound like that!”

“Yes, you do, darlin’...” Kraglin approved. 

Peter was their little boy.

So when they found him asleep on the couch, they’d put a blanket over and tell the others to leave him alone. 

He would still beg for things at the market.

“Can we get this?”

“No.”

“Pleaaaaaaaaseeee.”

“Fine. Only one.”

He’d leave with like five new things.

Because they couldn’t say no to those eyes.

Peter barely lost any baby fat so he looked like he was 14.

And they would pinch his face when he was being too loud.

“Hey, stop!”   
  


“No, you’re so cute. Like our little baby!”

Sometimes, Peter would head to the bridge just to start trouble.

Rambling about some story or something he had heard during lunch.

Telling stories in extreme detail as Kraglin barely listened and Yondu’s fuse was slowly burning away. It took Peter a while to read a room, then he’d stop just in time before Yondu would blow up and he’d stifle his snickers.

It was always fun to poke the old man.

So Peter would keep doing it and bothering his mom until he would leave one day.

And his Kraggles would have to comfort his dad because he wouldn’t stop crying.

Peter would cry too, but he’d always come back to his mom and dad.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser
> 
>   
> title from:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydk_pc-jx1c
> 
> mother monologue from:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RuUovuvOtag


End file.
